


Seer's sight

by BlindBibliophile



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 15:46:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9190226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlindBibliophile/pseuds/BlindBibliophile
Summary: Luna muses.





	

Luna had only one problem with being a relationship seer.

She didn't mind seeing that Ron and Hermione or Seamus and Dean would end up together.

She didn't mind seeing that Dennis would never overcome his love for his brother.

She didn't even mind seeing that Ginny's love would be unrequited, but that she would move on and find someone else.

No, Luna didn't like when she didn't know. Especially about her friends.

They all deserved love.

But Harry and Draco were both so confused, and their paths so convoluted, that she couldn't see what would happen; and that was frustrating.

Then again, maybe that was all that needed to be seen with those two.

Yes, that could be it.

Satisfied, Luna smiled.


End file.
